Operation Little Saturn (level)
Operation Little Saturn is a level in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Video Walkthrough The level begins with the player's tank and an allied tank group in a small attacked by the Stuka dive bombers, and the first task is to shoot down 6 of them. They will be coming from north west, so look out for them in that direction. The tank's coaxial machinegun is best when dealing with them, as it has a fast rate of fire, unlimited ammo and can drop the Stuka is only several hits. After shooting down 6 Stukas, the player will need to advance with the allied tanks to the first area of enemy troops that is under fire of the Katyusha truck - mounted rocket launchers, which were seen in the cutscene at the beginning of the level. The first pocket of resistance is easy to defeat - there will be trucks, infantry and tanks over the place in a disorganized way. Then the player will need to advance through the German barracks and warehouses - watch out for Panzerschreks coming out of them. In the open terrain, there will be towers with Panzerschrek troops, Flak canon emplacements and tanks - those should be dealt with at a distance in order not to be destroyed and outnumbered in a head on attack. The yellow star on your compass will help the player if confused, or simply follow the friendly tanks. The player will then reach a big hangar for planes with opened doors - drive throught it and out through the opened gate on the other side. The next objective is to destry the three Panzer IV tanks and then reach a similar hangar. Now, the resistance will be slightly stronger, with 3 tanks and Panzerschrek infantry throughout the are. Use the barracks for cover. The small yellow stars on the compass indicate where the enemy tanks are. After destroying the armor units, proceed to the big hangar using the yellow star to help find the way. The player then will need to get out of the tank and the objective is to eliminate the troops wielding the Panzerschrek that have prepared an ambush inside the hangar. Press the action button when you see a green control panel. The player will be armed with a DP-28 and a PPSh-41 and some RGD-33 frag grenades, which might be useful when clearing out rooms. Press the action button to breach a door when close to it, and when a green door symbol is visible. After clearing the room which were likely the headquarters, breach a door that leads to the stairs. There will be 4 Panzerschrek troops. A good idea is to run the way through the stairs, spraying the PPSh at close range, as the Panzerschrek is almost useless against moving targets, especially if there aren't any cover. If the player engages a firefight with them from the doorway, he risks of getting shot with their missiles, that will explode when hit something. Once the Panzerschreks have been eliminated, get down from the stairs and wait for the tank to come, as the driver stayed in the tank. Press the action button when a green control panel shows up to get in the tank, and the mission will end. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pkLVADXiUg&feature=related Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Levels Category:Vehicle levels Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Singleplayer